Lapdog
by Light8mare
Summary: Latvia is so young and child-like in how he looks and acts that he begins to remind Russia of better times. When Russia begins to occasionally pull the smaller nation closer to him, at first Latvia is frightened, but his brothers coax him to go along with it for the sake of good relations. This new arrangement proves to have good affects on both of them, but good things don't last.


**This is not a yaoi. Especially since in this story we're treating Lavita as a kid, and that would be a bad thing for me to pair him with someone so far above his apparent age. **

* * *

Latvia tries to hold in a whimper as Russia rests his hand on his head.

The large man doesn't even seem to notice Latvia's pain as he presses down hard, and Latvia can feel his spine becoming displaced again.

"You are still so small little Latvia!" He remarks with that bright smile of his, seeming to think it funny.

"Perhaps if you could-urk! Stop... Stop crushing my spine?"

Russia looks surprised. "What? I do no such thing!" His face was free of any ill will, but Latvia could feel his massive hand using extra force all of a sudden.

He continues to grit his teeth and grunt painfully as the pressure begins to fold his skeleton, all the while praying for Russia to stop, seeing as he was sure to break down crying at any second. Perhaps the tears would sate Russia's violent affection, but at the same time it could spur his sadistic side into doing worse things.

Lucky for him, Lithuania stumbles in. "Uh... M-Mr. Russia? Sh-should we hand dry these cups?"

Russia turns to him, looking confused but at the same time amused in that creepy way that meant he would consider hurting him if he asked another stupid question. "Of course! How else will we get dish dry?"

"Ah, of course sir! S-Sorry for the interruption!" Lithuania scampers off and Russia turns back with a sigh. "What a shame. I completely forgot what I was doing. Oh well! Latvia can go now!"

The smaller dirty-blond nation starts by inching away suspiciously, knowing Russia didn't always mean what he said. When the man cocks his head wonderingly at Latvia, he understands its his cue to make himself scarce and dashes off do find another chore far away.

-.#

"Goodbye sis!" Russia says with a wave.

The farm girl waves back, looking tearful as she often did when it came time to leave, then dashes from the meeting room's door.

Russia sighs heavily and leans back in his chair with a thoughtful frown. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the boy next to him. Latvia anxiously shifts in his chair, but doesn't talk or get up, as both actions could draw the large man's attention from whatever thoughts he was having. If it was important, then Latvia would get punishment for breaking it.

Instead, he looks over at the door, hoping for someone else to come in. He hated being alone with Russia. It always put him on edge.

_Why did Lithuania and Estonia both offer to return the book to England? Only one had to do it! _

That wasn't true though. It had been Russia to suggest they go together "in case one were to run into trouble". It was more likely though that he didn't want them to watch his farewell to Ukraine, as he had caught them snickering once.

It didn't matter that they had avoided looking the larger nation in the face for a month after Ivan's "helpful redirection". He still hadn't forgotten.

Did that mean Latvia was forgettable enough to leave in the room? Or did Russia have faith in his terror? Either way, he now sat alone with one of the people he feared most in the world.

Suddenly something grabs him around the waist and drags him off his chair... And into Russia's lap. The Russian's huge hands are clasped around his stomach, preventing any escape attempt. Latvia turns, panicked, his gut churning uncomfortably, and stares up at Russia's smiling face.

"You are so cute and little, it reminds me of when my sisters and I would play together!" Russia explains and hugs Lavita like a stuffed animal. Being so close to this person, being _hugged_ by Russia himself, made Lavita want to pass out in fear. As it was, his trembling upped by several notches, and he contented himself with staring blankly at the door, paralyzed like a rabbit.

This tense moment felt like longer than actually was, and finally, just as Latvia was sure his stiffened muscles would give out, his fellow Baltic states walked in.

"L-Latvia?!" Estonia and Lithuania exclaim, and they seem to realize that the position wasn't voluntary.

"Ah, you two!" Russia greets enthusiastically and pulls Latvia tighter against his chest, his strong arms crushing the defenseless child-nation.

_Help!_ Latvia mouths to his sibling, his eyes wide with horror. At this request, they snap out of the dazed shock they had fallen into.

"Ah! Uh, M-Mr. Russia? S-shouldn't we be going?" Lithuania asks and Estonia nods fervently behind him.

"Da, we should!" Russia answers and gently pushes Latvia off his lap before standing. As they walk out, Latvia's sure to stay as far away from the large Russian as possible.

When they arrive to their hotel room, they wait until Russia goes to shower before talking, as their two rooms were cut off by only a thin door and they didn't want to be overheard.

"What was that all about? Back there in the conference room?" Lithuania asks.

"I have no idea!" Latvia cries. "We were just sitting there and he suddenly pulled me in his lap! It was super weird!" Latvia shivers, as if still trying to relax the muscles that had tightened in Russia's embrace.

"Did he say anything about it?" Estonia asks, keeping his voice lower just in case.

"Uh, yeah. He said t-that I was so small that I reminded him of when h-he and his sisters would play together."

"That's gotta be it then. You give him good memories, and its pretty clear he doesn't have many of those."

"But he was hugging me!" Latvia continues to prattle, clearly rattled and disturbed by this.

"And he'll probably do it again," Estonia adds in.

Latvia's head swings around to face him. "W-w-whaaat!?"

"You made him happy, and even though the man smiles, there's nothing happy about him of his history." Lithuania explains. "So he's bound to do it again."

"I don't want M-Mr. Russia hugging me! He's scary and cruel! He'll crush me, I know it!" Latvia cries loudly. His panic was getting to him, and droplets were already forming at the corners of his eyes. "_I don't want that monster touching me!"_

Too late, he sees Lithuania and Estonia frantically shushing him, and notices that the sound of the shower had stopped. Latvia clamps his hands over his mouth and they all freeze, listening hard.

For a while, dead silence fills the room.

Then the door opens.

Russia's smile remains untouched as he steps into the room, hair still dripping. The Baltic states hold their breaths as he beams at them.

"Latvia, may I speak with you?"

The child-nation remains stiff and wide-eyed till Estonia nudges him, then he stumbles after the large foreboding figure into the room. The small thud the door makes as it slides shut seems deafeningly loud behind him, and he stares at Russia with a stricken expression.

This was it. He was going to die now. He was going to be murdered right here in this hotel room. He could feel it. Different scenarios ran through his mind of how his end would come, each more violent than the last.

He was psyching himself out so badly, that when Russia calls his name he nearly jumps out of his skin. "Y-y-yes-s-s?" Latvia stutters, terror rising in his voice.

" Is Lithuania showing you horror movies again?"

He nearly faints on the spot. "W-what?!"

"Has Lithuania been showing you bad movies? " Russia repeats. "Last time he showed you a slasher, you were completely paranoid for months. You've been acting a little funny lately, and then what I heard out there..."

"Ah! Uh, n-no, no horror m-movies!" Latvia answers quickly. Cool, yet hesitant relief settles over him. Maybe he wouldn't die?

"Then what were you talking about out there?"

Russia's smile suddenly seems to reek danger and Latvia stumbles over his words as he struggles to pull up some small lie to cover his mistake. "J-just... Uh... Just... Talking about Sealand's new action-figure. I-its... Kind of... Weird..." He trails off, wonder if Russia would buy it.

To his surprise, Russia slowly starts to nod. "I see. Anyways, go to bed now. There is another conference and I don't want you to be too tired for it, da?"

"O-oh... Yes sir... Da."

Russia's smile brightens and he opens to door for Latvia, and Latvia hurries to crawl under the covers next to Estonia on the unfolded bed. When the door shuts again, Estonia turns slightly.

"Are you OK?" He whispers.

"Y-yeah. It wasn't b-bad. He just asked ab-bout horror movies and stuff. I'm OK."

Estonia sighs with relief and turns back. Latvia tries to settle like his brother, but the suggestion from earlier continues to haunt him. Would Russia really pull him in his lap again?


End file.
